highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EmoTrashCompactor/Saltfur
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Saltpaw is a white tomcat with dark grey spots and bright hopeful blue eyes. He's extremely friendly yet quite blunt and clumsy with his words and actions, he just wants the best for other cats and sometimes doesn't show that in the right ways. He is in (Not Determined) and his crush is (Not Determined) 'Appearance' Heritage: Egyptian Mau/Bengal Cat mix(Character's Appearence) Description: Saltpaw is a larger built tom with a white pelt and dark grey spots, he has bright blue eyes and abnormally large ears. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Prepubescent, occasionally deeper, voice cracks. Scent: Fresh grass, rain and moss. Gait: Confident & Casual. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Friendly -' Saltpaw loves making new friends and making people feel welcomed. * '''+ Supportive -''' Even if Saltpaw doesn't know anything about the thing you like, he'll make sure he's there to cheer you on * '''± Clumsy -''' Both with his actions and words, Saltpaw is very clumsy, he usually doesn't think before he speaks or does- often hurting himself or hurting someone's feelings. * '''± ADHD-''' Saltpaw never stops moving and talking. * '''− Blunt-''' Saltpaw doesn't know how to sugarcoat things and often ends up sounding harsh or even cruel * '''− Naive -''' Saltpaw trusts far to easily and will devote his life to someone he met the day before. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Saltkit, Pepperkit, Cloudshine, Smokeyspots Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cloudshine, a former kittypet and Smokeyspots have two twin kits, Pepperkit, a she-cat, and Saltkit, a tomcat. *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Saltpaw, *Continuing* Age Range: 6-?? moons *Saltkit becomes Saltpaw, as well as his twin sister, Pepperkit getting the name Pepperpaw. Pepperpaw receives Torrentmist, a Warrior as his mentor. *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Twin Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I love her, well I have too- she's my sister and all. I respect her decisions but it's not easy to stand her when she's so darn negative! Life isn't all dark clouds and rain you need to stop sitting in the shadows and pouting when there's so much to explore!" :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__